Duality
by Innortal
Summary: Is one world a dream, are they both real, or are they both dreams? Ranma sleeps and becomes Shinji. Shinji sleeps and becomes Ranma. Both the same, both different. Can both survive with no safe place to relax?
1. From One Hell to Another

**Duality**

**Chapter 1**

**From One Hell to Another**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

* * *

Ranma exhaled slowly as he got dressed in the furo. Today had been a nightmare he could have easily done without.

The failed wedding...

The last cask of Nanniichuan gone...

The Fiancée Brigade's assault...

The battles...

The blame...

He looked into the mirror, forcing himself to smile. It wasn't that he was upset at losing the Nanniichuan. Unlike the other Jusenkyo cursed victims, he had been smart enough to remember Taro, and how he didn't change into an octopus, he changed into his usual cursed form with added tentacles. That water would have truly turned him into what the people around there would even consider a freak.

That seemed weird, considering Tsubasa and Konatsu.

But the main sticking point was that the bastard fathers had used it to bribe Akane into doing it.

Ranma lost all possible proof that Akane felt for him enough to have done it without the cask. _Maybe I should have told her it wasn't a cure for me?_

He discounted that thought. If he told her, then he would have revealed to someone how much he really wore a mask. He would have truly opened up to her, and risked her spilling the beans about who Ranma Saotome really was.

Not that anyone cared. Nabiki sold out the wedding, and he would have to charge her for that. The fathers had betrayed him yet again, and thus Ranma no longer felt the need to care about their desires. Shampoo and Ukyo decided to attack the wedding, instead of simply asking if this is what he truly wanted. The Kunos showed up, acting like they were doing what the Heavens had ordained. Happosai took the cure for pure spite, not that Ranma believed the letch knew how worthless the cure was, but more than likely did it to ensure Ranma-chan would always be around.

And his Mother...

_Here, as there, I am truly alone._

He shook his head. Such depressing thoughts wouldn't do now. Soon, he would be there and free of this world for a bit.

At least...until he went to sleep again.

Sighing, he opened the door, to see the face of his would-be wife preparing to open it. "Hey, Akane. I know I put the sign out." He looked at the front of the door, noticing that yes, the sign was still there. _Guess Nabiki is too busy counting her money to have stolen it tonight._

Akane blinked. "So, you were gonna look at me?"

Ranma arched his eyebrow. "Um...you were the one gonna barge in on me."

Seeing that she was going to stand there and sputter for some time, he sighed once again and left her there. He wasn't in the mood to keep the mask going for much longer. For now, he just wanted to leave this life for a bit.

Laying down on the futon in his room, as Nodoka had dragged Genma out to the dojo for the night to discuss his actions that had cost her son his "cure", Ranma closed his eyes...

* * *

...and opened them once again. "Another familiar ceiling."

Shinji stood from his bed, stretching his body to prepare for a new day. While this life certainly lacked the excitement from the life of being Ranma, it was not without its charm.

Here, he could make friends, stay male, cook, hang out, and practice martial arts moves without a new challenger of fiancée arriving to interfere.

Of course, he merely needed to deal with a guardian who acted as if he was a minor nuisance at best, a Father who appeared to care only for his own needs, and a shadow that seemed to want to document his every move.

Though Shinji had to admit it got easier to avoid them when he started using the Umisenken.

After all, it was Ranma Saotome who promised to seal them; not Shinji Ikari.

Smiling, he grabbed his bathing supplies and got a bath, enjoying the waters of the furo. Here, he could lounge as long as he wanted, and was safe from prying eyes.

Well, safe from the eyes that sought him as Ranma.

Soon, he was cleaned, relaxed, and heading downstairs to cook breakfast.

It was something else he enjoyed about this world. Here, he could work out the recipes that Kasumi taught him, enjoy the feel of making a meal, without an overweight panda barking about how useless it was, or a she-demon too upset about her own lacking of culinary skills to be happy for one who had such talents.

Sitting at the table, Shinji began to take his time and enjoy his meal. Here, no one would steal his food if he didn't act quickly enough.

After placing the plates in the sink, he noticed his guardian enter the kitchen. "Shinji, you have one hour to pack your belongings. Your Father has sent for you."

Shinji just shrugged. "Whatever." As he went upstairs, packing what he could in his subspace pocket, he wondered what was going on. He knew from tapped conversations—a blessing thanks to learning from Nabiki and Martial Arts Computer Hacking that unscrambled the conversations between his guardian and his useless Father—that his Father and his guardian had been scheming to ensure his life was hell. Shinji had some clue as to what was going on. Obviously, the old man wasn't happy that his son was...happy.

Shinji had friends, colleagues, and self-esteem.

Whatever sick and twisted game Gendo Ikari was playing, his son was beating him in it, and it looked like the old man merely wanted to change the playing field.

"I better call Usagi and Keitaro tomorrow. Looks like I'll have to postpone that beach trip."

Lugging the remained of his boxes; containing things that he doubted the shadows would find much use in or most likely try to bug to keep better tabs on him, he looked around, half temped to leave a Happö Daikarin around and blow this place up.

He was tempted...

Oh, so tempted...

Shrugging, he turned towards his guardian. "Well, since your plan failed to make me miserable, I think I'll just leave you with that failure." The guy paled as Shinji smiled and turned away, heading for the train station to Tokyo-3, grabbing a package that had been left by the door, containing the instructions on what to do when he arrived, as well as one weird postcard from a girl who seemed more flirtatious than Shampoo.

Gendo Ikari...yes, he would get a few hundred Happö Daikarins when Shinji was through with him.

* * *

Shinji sighed as he hopped from the train tracks onto the platform. The stupid transport had stopped three kilometers back; no reason and no explanation given.

So, Shinji busted open a door and walked the rest of the way.

As he left the train station, he felt as though things had followed him from Ranma's life to this one.

The town looked abandoned.

The phone booth had been even less help. It merely droned on about some emergency, but refused to elaborate.

Sighing at how weird this day was starting to be on both worlds, Shinji sat down, and looking at the postcard he had been given by his guardian. "I'm looking, but after a buxom Amazon flashes you, it ain't doing much."

Shinji decided to sit back, leaning on the steps, and enjoy the quiet. He didn't feel the shadows watching him, or any other surveillance.

That was until the silence was destroyed by the firefight. "Great," he said with disinterest. "I get some quiet time alone, spend all day dealing with rouge friends and family, and now I get stuck in a battle between the military and a reject from Power Rangers."

Shinji just sighed, standing up, and gathering his energy. "Man, just one fucking day without any crazies in my life on either side. Is that too much to ask?"

Looking at the green behemoth, Shinji cupped his hands forward. "Möko Takabisha!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL?" screamed out a general. One moment, the Angel had been ready to punch through a VTOL.

The next, a large ball of blue and gold energy slammed past the Angel's AT field and cracked the core.

The Angel screamed, placing its arms around the core, and backing up, wanting to rest and try and repair the damage before continuing on.

Gendo merely raised a brow. "This...is unexpected."

* * *

Shinji smiled as the green monster backed away behind the hillside again. "Feh, I'll kill it later when it comes back for Round 2."

It was then a blue car sped up to Shinji, spinning to a stop. "GET IN!" she screamed.

Shinji just shrugged. Getting in, he lounged back in the seat as the woman tore off down the road and away from the monster.

* * *

Shinji just rubbed his temples as Misato took another wrong turn on their path through the massive Geofront.

Normally, Shinji would be impressed that such a place had been built. Sure, his more...exotic...techniques couldn't be used safely here. But for such a structure to be built, he was certain even Nabiki would sell her own body to get the design specs.

Not that such things mattered to him at the moment. The girl who could pass as Shampoo's sister was trying to lead them where they needed to go, and only several ki markers that Shinji had left told him that this was now the...fifth time...they had gone down this particular corridor. _Maybe she has Hibiki blood in her._

Laughing to himself, he nearly missed the appearance of a blond from the elevator, smelling of blood and wearing a wetsuit that as with Misato's picture; did nothing for him. _So, Amazons do kill a sex drive. Good to know._

"So, this is the Third Child?"

Shinji glared at her. "I have a name, you know. Would it be that hard to remember it?"

Misato giggled. "Yep, and he's quite the male. Kind of irritating as well."

Shinji switched to the new irritant. "Well, I ain't the one whose been wondering around for the last hour in a place I work, now am I? That was you saying 'Oh, I know where I'm going', wasn't it."

Misato soon was glaring as well.

Shinji just chuckled. "Well, if the Eternally Lost Girl is done, exactly what the hell was I needed here for? Ain't like I have nothing better to do than blast weird Voltron rejects."

Ritsuko smiled. "This way then, Shinji."

He smiled. "See, names help keep people friendly."

* * *

Shinji blinked as the lights returned, revealing the face of a giant purple robot.

Shinji just shook his head. "So my old man called me here to make me a Power Ranger."

Ritsuko blinked, wondering what was it that the Third Child had the resulted in him recalling old television shows. "No, this is humanity's last line of defense against the Angels: the Evangelion Unit 01."

"Looks like a damn Power Ranger Megazord to me."

"It is not a Megazord!"

"Do I have to wear a special suit to pilot it?"

"Yes."

"Then it's a Megazord."

Misato smirked. "Told you he could be a bit irritating."

Shinji was just shaking his head. "And this little devotion to old sentai series is why the old man called me here?"

"Correct."

Shinji cast his eyes upward, seeing the man known as Gendo Ikari standing in a hallway above Unit 01. "Well, well, looks like the gopher finally crawled out from his hole. And exactly what made you think I needed this Megazord to kill the Jolly Green Giant outside?"

Gendo stared. "You will pilot this Unit and kill the Angel."

"Feh, I cracked the damn thing's little red ball with one shot the last time. I ain't in the market for gifts from perverted old letches."

Ritsuko blinked. "You're telling us you damaged the Angel!"

Shinji smiled, scratching behind his head, an old habit he carried over from his life as Ranma. "Yeah. The little bastard really can't handle chi that well."

The other adults could only stare at Shinji. "What, you all act like you've never seen a true martial artist before? Any dip-shit with enough training can do what I do. I just happen to be the best." Shinji turned his sights towards his father. "Must have got those gifts from Mom. I doubt I got anything worthwhile from Gendo."

"You will pilot the Unit and do as I need you to."

Shinji just smiled. "Man, you must be smoking some good shit. I haven't had any training on how to pilot a Megazord."

"IT IS NOT A MEGAZORD!" screamed Ritsuko.

"Shinji," begged Misato, "you have to pilot it!"

"Why? Ain't like that thing could withstand me if I was serious. Hell, if I knew it was going to be this much trouble, I'd have finished him off at the train station." He shrugged. "Just get me to the surface, and I'll take Smiley out."

Gendo remained emotionless. "The Third Child is useless, prepare Unit 01 for Rei."

Before Misato could complain, she watched as Shinji drew back his fist, firing a punch into the air, and heard the plexiglass Gendo was behind shatter. Then she witnessed the Third Child jump across the LCL and onto the horn of Unit 01—though no one would ever admit to not knowing the true purpose of the horn, and then into the hallway, hauling Gendo up by his shirt, and slamming him into the wall, shorting out several of the TV windows.

"If you ever call me a failure again, old man, then you will truly see hell. Because I will send you there." Shinji had his free hand pulled back into a fist, a blue and gold glow forming around it.

As the complex shook, Shinji looked up and smiled. "Well, I guess I'll give the Gundam a shot. Ain't like it'll be that bad if it fails, I'll just blast out and kill it anyway." With that, he tossed Gendo out the window and watched as the man who was his biological father into the LCL lake housing the EVA.

* * *

Shinji just tried to stay in his seat as Unit 01 arrived at the surface. "Mental note for you bookworms: a seatbelt might help inside this thing."

He stared at the Angel, the crack in the core still there, but not as pronounced. "Well, Big O, it's Showtime!"

Misato blinked. "Does this kid even know this thing is an EVA?"

Ritsuko twitched, reaching for a cigarette.

Shinji smiled, closing his eyes, and trying to sync his chi with that of the EVA.

* * *

Sachiel stared at the purple beast that appeared before it, wondering what it would do.

That was, before the purple beast cupped it hands, screaming something more like a monstrous grunt, before it shoved its hands forward, as another burst of the blue-gold energy slammed into it, destroying the core.

* * *

Shinji blinked. _Wow, that was easy. Guess my attacks are magnified inside the mecha. _ "Um, I'm done now. Anything else?"

The bridge crew could only blink.

Misato turned to Ritsuko. "How'd he do that?"

Gendo nearly lost his perch on his hands. "It appears the reports on the development of the Third Child were incomplete."


	2. No Rest for the Hopeful

**Duality**

**Chapter 2**

**No Rest for the Hopeful**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Author Note:** Okay, Shinji and Ranma are the same person. Ranma or Shinji rarely dream, but when one goes to sleep, the other wakes up and goes through their day. It is the same soul, living two lives at the same moment.

Though Shinji is younger, the soul uses him to live a normal life, compared to the life of Ranma. When Gendo abandoned him, Shinji decided to become more like Ranma in that life, and become strong enough to never have to rely on anyone again.

As such, Ranma became more like Shinji in his life, hiding his true self behind a false mask, which answers the soon-to-be-coming OOC questions.

Once again, same soul, just living different lives. Ranma/Shinji only gets to dream when the other body is injured and cannot wake up.

* * *

Shinji waited as the plug drained, hating the taste and smell of blood it left in him. "Now I know how that guy felt inside that Big Guy. Hmm, I wonder if I'll get a sidekick named Rusty."

As the door opened, Shinji hopped out, taking a bow. "All hail the victor!"

His praises were sung by three darts embedding themselves in his arm and back.

Shinji stood up, removing the darts and looking at them. The smell told him they were sedatives. "What? Does piloting make you crazy?"

His answer was two more darts.

His response was a Möko Takabisha Double down the hallway, sending his attackers back and into the walls.

The scenery began to shift, tilting back and forth along its axis. _Damn it, this body can't handle the stuff like Ranma can. I need to hide out until it gets out of my system._

He set his body to burning it out, but since he had no idea how potent the stuff was; he had no way of knowing a time frame before he would be awake again.

But that plan died as he turned a corner, seeing not only the LCL-soaked man behind his assault, but another group with those tranquilizer guns.

Shinji was soon sent to sleep, promising the next time he threw his father into something, the bastard was not coming out.

* * *

Ranma awoke to find himself sailing through the air, instinct keeping him from landing in the koi pond after utilizing a little bit of ki for Herb's flying technique.

"I don't have time for this shit. Möko Takabisha!"

And with that, a part-time panda received a quick shot to end the morning sparring match.

As Ranma watched his father fall to the ground in a smoldering heap, he took stock in his actions. Normally, he would have dragged out the morning spar, trying to gain some workout from it.

Not that his Father was a challenge anymore. But after defeating a Phoenix God, what could one say.

So why the change? Why had he attacked and ended it quickly?

Ranma exhaled loudly. He knew why already. As Shinji, he was used to relaxing in the style of a normal life, finding solace as the boy.

Until the Angel...

Until Gendo decided to treat him like a crazy animal and shoot him full of sedatives.

"Great, I'm going to be fucking edgy all day." His mask was strained yesterday, popping off slightly for the confrontation with Akane outside the furo. The action and excitement in the Shinji world left him still feeling worn around the edges, as if the mask was still ready to fall off.

One world gave him peace, another gave him excitement. If the balance was shifting, then he would have to try and adapt.

It was the foundation for his school; his life.

"I'm screwed."

* * *

The table stared in awe. Not only had Ranma began to eat at a normal pace compared to a normal person, but he was reading a school text book.

Kasumi wondered if perhaps her father had spilt more sake in the cooking pots again.

Nabiki didn't know how this information could turn a profit, but she knew she didn't like her favorite mark changing habits too much.

Soun was crying about how his son-in-law had been switched with an evil clone from another universe; a most likely a conclusion born of drinking with Genma at a Sci-Fi convention yesterday.

Genma was still passed out in the yard. No one cared.

Nodoka was beaming that her son was improving his studies. It was very manly, in her opinion.

Akane simmered, having been ignored last night and currently. "What are you doing with that book, baka? Hiding some perverted pictures?"

Ranma ignored her baiting; allowing the mask off for the day, figuring it would keep people off his case and allow him the rest his life as Shinji had failed to grant him in his last stretch. "No, I am studying English verb conjugation that Ms. Hinako seems unable to teach. It is doubtful she would maintain her job without her aura draining technique, which also keeps students fearful to correct her or ask questions. I am merely using self education as a tool to overcome this discrepancy."

The others could only blink.

Internally, Ranma was smiling. If he was going to relax and enjoy life without the mask on this side of the soul, then he might as well get started.

Because when he went to sleep tonight, he was so going to beat the hell out of Gendo. _Dart me, will he._

* * *

"Hold, foul sorcerer! I shall dispel your dark magics from—"

Kuno's rant was cut off by Ranma, as he disarmed the steel sword from Kuno—including the sheath—and backhanded the delusional kendo student through the school's outer wall, all the time not taking his nose from the English book, now much closer to the end than it had been during breakfast.

Nabiki hissed, still trying to catch her breath. Ranma had left before anyone else, claiming he needed to talk with his teachers about missed work.

But for the middle Tendo, she knew something more had to be up. In the few hours he had been awake, Ranma was showing a 180 in his personality. He was acting against expected patterns.

This did not set well with the Mercenary Girl, and she would have answers.

But her day continued to both baffle and irritate her. Ranma had not appeared in any of his classes, nor was he seen around school during lunch.

Finally, classes had ended, fiancées had departed, lunch nor classes revealing the object of their desire or anger. Had Ryoga not shown up in her classroom twice asking if this was Furinkan, she would have assumed Ranma had skipped out.

So, she decided to use her analytical skills. If Ranma was still in school, he had to be the one place no one would ever think to look for him.

Smiling, she stalked off, her prey now cornered.

* * *

Ranma shut the book, filing away another set of homework questions into the folder he would turn in tomorrow.

He looked around, his eyes tired. The books of the library offered great solace. Here, no fiancée would think to find him, no enemy would seek him here, no teacher or principal would stalk in here to yell.

It was a quiet sanctuary, a fact that for him, seemed to cross the threshold of his dual lives. _But it appears the chaos has followed as well._

He looked at the pile of books to his left, signaling the ones he was finished with. All but his Science course and his History course were finished, a proud achievement he took pride in, completing a semester's worth of work in one day. His mind felt exhausted, a feeling that made him feel more like Shinji than Ranma.

As Shinji, martial arts were not his life, but a part of him. He had true friends, outlets for peer socialization, and had even enjoyed a few dates, though Usagi seemed to now be more interested in a man named Kaji Himura.

He did wish her luck. They may have been each other's first kiss, but far be it for him to demand more. They were friends first, no matter what.

But there, he was as normal as anyone with his life could be, despite what his worthless Father and guardian had tried to do.

Sure, he wasn't as tough as Ranma in taking a punch, as quick, lest he would have avoided those tranquilizer darts. His ki was another matter, since meditation helped there. There, he had slightly more ki than Ranma, though his body wasn't able to handle it enough.

_Maybe I should study P-chan, see if the Bakusai Tenketsu can be duplicated without the boulders. It's not like I can expect the shadows to leave me alone that long. Maybe it creates a ki barrier within the skin. If so, then maybe I can duplicate it._

_Worth a shot._

"Well, hello, Saotome."

His head lowered, reaching into his book bag, and retrieving a paper, handing it to Nabiki. "What's this?"

Ranma smiled. "It is a bill for services rendered."

The girl blinked before going over it. "You're charging me for saving me when I was your fiancée?"

"Yes. I am also charging you for back fees for my gig as a model for your pictures. I think the amounts requested are quite reasonable."

Nabiki could only pale as she read the final total. "You can't be serious!"

He stood, placing his books into his backpack, deciding that a public library in Tokyo Proper would have to do for the rest of the work he needed to get done today. "Completely serious, and until you pay, I am cutting off your little extracurricular activities involving me. And notice I charge a flat fee of seventy five percent for any information sold about me."

By the time Nabiki snapped out of it, and remembered why she had come here to talk to Ranma, he was already gone.

* * *

Ranma trudged home, now in female form thanks once again to the ladle lady. "Well, she won't be washing sidewalks with this anymore." Ranma smirked as she held up the crushed ladle, taking some pride in how the woman had reacted when Ranma had snatched it from her.

"_If you aren't considerate enough to watch where you are tossing the water, then I fail to see why I should continue to let you."_

It was the high point of her day. Sure, when her life as Shinji resumed and the stress was taken care of, she might feel somewhat guilty for doing such things.

But then again, being first asked to kill a divine enemy and then shot with a few dozen darts by a soon-to-be dead father figure would send a good bit of stress your way.

Her stomach made a small rumble, informing her the light dinner she had after she had finished History was no longer enough to sustain the monster within.

History... It was the only subject she dreaded. She remembered when she had spent a few months in school as Ranma, and had caught herself writing down Second Impact as an answer. Until that point, Ranma had always been good at separating his life he led from that of the one he led as Shinji Ikari.

So he made the mask, trying to keep playing the game on both sides, wanting to ensure that they stayed separate.

But that was becoming a dream, the only dream he seemed to ever have. In their life, they were either Shinji or Ranma, no in-between. "To sleep, per chance, to dream."

Ranma knew other people dreamed when they slept. But not her. When she slept, she lived as someone else. Sure, there were brief moments where she could dream, where she was neither Ranma nor Shinji.

But those moments were often the home of nightmares.

Kuno professing his love...

Nekoken...

Her dreams...her happy moments...were more centered in her life as Shinji.

Shaking her head, Ranma headed inside.

"I'm home!"

"Boy, where have you been? You should have been here eating the delicious dinner your fiancée made you. Oh, how was I cursed with such a disrespectful child?"

"He was probably flirting with those hussies!"

"WAH! NOW THE SCHOOLS WILL NEVER BE JOINED!"

Ranma shook her head, taking the kettle offered by Kasumi, and resuming her birth form. "First off, I was studying to catch up on my classes and finish the homework I needed to turn in. I don't want to be left behind at the end of the semester."

He turned to Akane, seeing her prepare to call him a liar. "I was not hanging out with any women, unless you count Mrs. Tanaka at the Furinkan High library, and the nice elderly lady who helped me at the Tokyo Proper public library near the downtown train station.

"But then again, when has the truth ever stopped me from being blamed.

"And as for dinner, well... I have yet to hear from any of you how good the food was."

The silence was not even disturbed by a cicada, which had been coincidentally eaten by Genma since Akane had prevented Kasumi or Nodoka from cooking.

"Boy; that meal was meant for you! Now, be a man and eat her meal!" Genma shoved a covered plate in front of Ranma.

Ranma just pushed it back. "I'll make something for myself. If she won't eat her own cooking, then there is no reason I should play the part of the canary for this mining troop."

"HOW DARE YOU—"

Once again, Genma found his rant cut off by Ranma's fist. "I ain't in the mood for childish behavior, old man. All I hear is whining from you and everyone else about how I don't act as you want. I refuse to be a louse like you, I refuse to be a punching bag for an ill-tempered girl, and I refuse to be bullied by those who dare assume they deserve such rights over my soul!"

Ranma stormed off into the kitchen, ignoring any protests, demon heads, or spouting fools who seemed to enjoy ticking him off to no end.

As he prepared a meal as best he could, considering Kasumi had yet to clean Akane's mess—not that he expected the tomboy to do the work herself—he set his meal cooking as he began the dishes.

He was stressed, his mind frayed from homework and lack of relaxation. So far, he had avoided the fiancées, avoided much of the Kunos and dealt with Tatewaki quickly and efficiently, kept his mind distracted by homework. He even got a pretty good sword out of the deal.

But there were no friends here for him, no time to relax, no time to be...free.

Once again, Ranma found himself yearning to sleep.

Dreaming was not an option at this point.

* * *

Shinji came to, his head pounding as his ki began to burn through the sedatives in his system. _Damned old man._

He sat up, noticing how bound he was to the bed. "So, the old fart wants my secrets." His smile grew. "Well then, I'll just have to...demonstrate them, won't I?"

* * *

Gendo Ikari and Ritsuko Akagi were walking down a hallway to Medical Room 7, where they had stored the drugged body of the Commander's son. "What have we learned from the Third Child, Doctor?"

Ritsuko hated him calling Shinji that, but if the boy really was contaminated by the Angels... "Aside from the fact he is in better health than should be possible, I don't know what to tell you. I have found no signs of Angel activity. His muscle cells are denser than normal, his bioelectric field contains much stronger harmonics than I have ever seen, brain activity is normal, despite his comatose state. I haven't even been able to deduce why it took the amount of tranquilizing agent that it did to drop him." Ritsuko hated mysteries, and this boy was giving her a giant one. "As to how he was able to do those things he did, I have no clue. But it is safe to rule out Angel contamination."

"Very well. Anything else?"

"We need to find a way to secure him. Perhaps he will answer our questions willingly."

Before Gendo could answer her idea, they heard a loud pounding, which brought their attention to the reinforced door between them in the medical lab, which now had a large bulge in it.

Followed by another one...

And another one...

Finally, the door was ripped off the hinges, hitting the ground and sliding in front of the two humans.

They slowly looked up, seeing a nude boy of the age of fourteen, cracking his knuckles. "Old man, we need to talk...about boundaries."

Shinji was back!


	3. Making Plans

**Duality**

**Chapter 3**

**Making Plans**

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any other series. I am just floating an idea. I am making no money, nor plan to, off this venture. If you think of suing me over this, then grow up.

I would like to first personally thank all of those reviewing my stories. I enjoy reading your comments, and try to correct the grammatical errors I miss with my final read-through as well as my spell checkers. The suggestions you all make will help make this story better for everyone to enjoy, as well as allow my to fix some plot holes I may unintentionally leave. If you find any, let me know, and I will correct them and repost the chapters.

Please feel free to review, and make comments. If you find a spelling or wordage mistake, feel free to let me know. Thank you.

Also, please check out my other stories. I try to keep a constant level of dedication to all of them.

**Author Note:** Okay, Shinji and Ranma are the same person. Ranma or Shinji rarely dream, but when one goes to sleep, the other wakes up and goes through their day. It is the same soul, living two lives at the same moment.

Though Shinji is younger, the soul uses him to live a normal life, compared to the life of Ranma. When Gendo abandoned him, Shinji decided to become more like Ranma in that life, and become strong enough to never have to rely on anyone again.

As such, Ranma became more like Shinji in his life, hiding his true self behind a false mask, which answers the soon-to-be-coming OOC questions.

Once again, same soul, just living different lives. Ranma/Shinji only gets to dream when the other body is injured and cannot wake up.

* * *

Shinji sighed as he placed the now empty plate down and returned his hands to the icy water that had been keeping the swelling down.

No, his hands weren't killing him because of how he...showed...his Father how displeased he was with being shot. The mild concussion, three broken ribs, two slipped discs, four bruised ribs, one dislocated knee, one dislocated shoulder, one cracked pelvis, and two missing teeth that his Father now sported had been Shinji's reward for that.

No, his hands were killing him because he had used them to punch through a six-inch reinforced steel door.

Damn it; that had hurt like hell. Of course, using those same fists to beat his Father had also felt damn good.

Well, it was worth it in his final analysis.

"Hey, can I have some more food over here?" he yelled towards the serving line of the cafeteria.

The cooks made quick work of his empty plates, changing them for full portions, and running back, fearful of the man who not only had an armed escort watching over him, but said escort was currently sitting outside the cafeteria doors. So, if he wanted food, he damn well got food.

Shinji groaned a little as he removed his hands from the water to eat. _Definitely got to learn the Bakusai Tenketsu. Busting through doors like that might become a habit now._

* * *

Dr. Akagi slowly made her way to the cafeteria, where Shinji had gone after beating his Father into a near-coma. She was taking her time, after all, it wasn't everyday that a boy who should have been in a coma for about a month from all the sedatives that were shot into him woke up in under a day, punched through a steel door, beat the hell out of his Father, and then politely asked you where the cafeteria was.

And if he was just waiting before giving her a beat-down...

"WHY DO I HAVE TO COME?" whined her...decoy; Misato Katsuragi.

"Because, you will protect me if he goes berserk again."

Misato snorted. "I'd have gone berserk too if you guys had done that to me."

Ritsuko made a mental note to change the doses when it was time for Misato's intervention.

"Besides, if he punched through that door, what makes you think I'm going to be able to stop him?"

Ritsuko smiled. "Just flash him...like you did to strangers back in college."

Misato pinched the bridge of her nose. "Do something one time to get out of a traffic ticket..."

"And he **did** arrest you for that."

"Shut up. How was I supposed to know he was the one gay cop in the department?"

As the two walked past the cowering Section 2 agents, they entered the cafeteria, seeing the object of their search sitting back in a chair, his hands now covered with ice, and giving a contented sigh.

"Hey! Shinji! Over here!"

And like that Ritsuko knew that maybe bringing the sacrificial lamb was a bad idea.

Shinji nodded, not removing his hands. His chi and ki was repairing the damage, but he still needed some time. "Hello. None of you had anything to do with me being shot, did you?"

Ritsuko shook her head quickly. "That was all the Commander's idea. I wanted to take you aside and ask you about those abilities you showed."

Misato sat down. "You gotta admit, Shinji, what you did ain't normal."

Shinji snorted. "Trust me, nothing about me is normal. It's not my fault that people went for easier methods than training their bodies. Just cause I can do what others can't doesn't give the old man the right to shoot me like a rabid animal."

Misato nodded. "I agree. I think you got the point across to him."

Shinji smiled. "I think he might need a refresher course every now and again."

Ritsuko coughed a little, trying to get his attention. "So, Shinji, can you please explain how you did everything you did?"

He sighed. He was so hoping to get the body-toughening done today.

He blinked. Maybe...just maybe... "Sure, but I need your help to work on a technique. It just requires a few boulders, some rope, and some trusses."

* * *

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since the Angel attack, and Shinji was starting to make some progress towards achieving Ranma-like levels in this world.

Not to say the strain wasn't hurting. While he did gain some satisfaction and enjoyment in mastering a new technique, it lost the fun when he had to constantly explain why he was doing it, as either Ritsuko or Maya was always following him around, documenting his actions. They had damn near tranqued him again when he began the Bakusai Tenketsu training.

Luckily, he had already mastered the Kachü Tenshin Amaguriken in order to help with his reserves, or they just might have carried that out.

School on this side had offered a respite of sorts. Since all the teacher ever did was talk about how the world had changed from Second Impact, he was able to catch some relaxation on the computer checking out websites for new techniques. After all, the network here was better than in his old home.

The only problem was he had to spend several days hacking the school's software to get into some first person shooter games.

Then of course were his classmates. Now, while none of them were as fun to hang out with as Usagi—who had just informed him last night she was now dating a new guy named Tenchi—they did have their quirks that made them fun to watch.

Hikari was almost ridged, but showed some symptoms of a crush on Toji.

Toji seemed to be the local tough guy, and was still quick to anger if someone mentioned that he had cried when he had found his sister hiding in Tokyo-3 after Shinji had killed the Angel.

_Man, luckily I killed the thing before it hurt her. Better take the next one out on the first encounter._

Then there was Kensuke, who simply wanted to be his friend because he piloted Evangelion, but was starting to like Shinji as a person, most likely the result of Shinji explaining how he had...practiced...with Section 2 to improve their abilities to defend.

_Really, it's like the old man doesn't care if the base is breached or not. That place has more security holes than the Kunos have delusions._

Then there was Rei. The girl was a mystery to him. Not only was her aura slightly off, but so was her whole demeanor. He knew she was upset that he had beat up the Commander, but had made no move to question him about it, as if she was trying to come up with a way to discuss it with him.

As the lunch bell rang, Shinji pulled out his lunch, preparing for the joys of cooking he had performed this morning, even arousing his drunken roommates from their beds, then walking to the table more like zombies than humans.

Looking up, however, he noticed a red eye staring at him from a porcelain white figure standing before his desk. "Pilot Ikari, I wish to converse with you about your treatment of the Commander."

Shinji never even heard the sounds as the other students literally fled from the classroom, but did notice their quick departure.

Sighing, he placed his lunch back on his desk, feeling depressed those sandwiches would spend yet more time out of his belly. "Okay, Rei. What would you like to discuss?"

"Why did you throw the Commander into the LCL storage containment of Unit 01?"

He smiles. "He called me useless. He lost the right to do that when he dumped me on a stranger and then ordered the guy to make me weak and easily manipulatable. Since I don't enjoy my self-worth being called into question, I had to...demonstrate the consequences of his assumption to him."

"By throwing him into the LCL?"

Shinji appeared to think about it; in reality he was remembering the look on Gendo's face as he was launched. "Yes, it was the most efficient method I had available at the time."

"And the attack on him?"

"He attacked me first; I was simply responding to his earlier actions and showed my displeasure."

Rei blinked. "He is still the Commander. He deserves respect."

Shinji began to set out his lunch, not liking how this conversation was looking. He had guessed Rei had some sort of relationship with his Father, especially if she was defending him. But to be so blind... "Respect is always earned. To give it freely otherwise cheapens it. My Father destroyed any respect I had for him a long time ago, and his recent actions have only reinforced my personal belief that he deserves no respect at all. Just because he somehow got a job over some base doesn't impress me one bit."

Rei stood silently, trying to come up with a counter argument. She had not prepared for his responses, basing her debate models more on the data she had been given on the Third Child before his arrival. _I need to update my information._

"You know, you'd better eat lunch, otherwise you'll never heal fast enough."

Rei blinked. "Why are you concerned about my health?"

Shinji sighed again. _Damn, I just know this is going to get me in trouble. I'm getting that same feeling I get as Ranma right before a new fiancée rings the doorbell._ "Because I consider you a coworker and friend."

"I have not been ordered to be your friend."

Shinji just shook his head. "Have you been ordered to not be my friend?"

Circular logic was a fun point for him lately as Ranma. Thanks to that, in the last three weeks, Kuno now thought his pigtailed goddess was a spell placed on him by the foul sorcerers Genma and Soun, Shampoo thought Ranma was sneaking off to have a good time with Mousse the way she wanted to have with Ranma, Happosai was now after Herb to find out what panties a dragon wore, and Kodachi was certain that Akane was out to "take her purity in the ravages of hormonal bliss".

Needless to say, he was looking for a new way to mess with Nabiki. After all, he needed to make certain no one felt left out, and Ukyo and Konatsu hadn't been around too much for him to plan anything for.

"No," said Rei.

Shinji smiled, this was going to be fun.

Then, the Angel alarm sounded.

* * *

Shinji just stared at the screen inside the EVA, looking at the new Angel. "Are you certain I'm not a Power Ranger? These things look like bad movie monsters."

"For the last damn time," growled Ritsuko, "no! It is an Angel. Now, got out there, do that Kamehameha thingy, and let's all go home."

"It's not a Kamehameha, it's a Möko Takabisha!"

Misato smiled, loving this new game her friend and charge played. She would call his attacks stuff from anime, and he would call the EVAs and the Angels stuff from those old shows as well.

"Same thing," said Ritsuko, smiling as Shinji screamed.

Shinji just growled. Yes, the Angel would feel his wrath since he couldn't take it out on Ritsuko. "Damn high voltage stun gun...where the hell did she get that thing from?"

* * *

Ranma awoke quietly, enjoying the room to himself.

When Happosai left on his...quest, Genma had been forced to clean out the old pervert's room and set it up for him and his wife to stay in. Add to that the fact that Ranma blasted him every time he tried to wake him up; eventually the panda got the message. And with the self-installed lock on his door, even Akane couldn't barge in to wake him.

He had to smile at how off base he had gotten everyone. As Shinji, he had taken out his stress on his Guardian and the occasional bully who tried to make a name for himself by defeating him.

Now, with giant Angels being more stressful than the life of Ranma, he was forced to find...new avenues...of stress relief.

* * *

_Two weeks ago..._

Shampoo was smiling as she stood before Ranma on a roof. He had stopped her on the way back from a delivery, and said he needed to talk to her. _Maybe he'll tell me that he wants to head to my home right now for some quality time!_

Ranma, however, kept his face neutral. "Shampoo, I think certain people are trying to take me away from you."

She blinked. "Shampoo know of other girls."

Ranma shook his head. "Not them. Listen, if by some odd chance Mousse does defeat me, what does that get him towards you by Amazon Law?"

She smiled. "Mousse no get anything. Him can no be husband unless he defeat Shampoo first. Only then can stupid duck boy challenge Airen for Shampoo."

Ranma nodded. "So then why challenge me?"

"Cause Mousse is too too stupid!"

Ranma shook his head. "Nope. Remember, by your laws, I am an Amazon, even when female."

Shampoo thought about that for a moment, before her face paled. "No can be true, is it?"

Ranma sighed. "It's the only thing that makes sense from that idea. He would only be attacking me if he wanted to have me for himself."

"But...but he keep saying he love Shampoo!" she frantically said.

Ranma shrugged. "But if he loved you, then he'd challenge you. Instead, he only fights me."

Shampoo fell to her knees. _Has Mousse really been using me to try and steal my beloved? It can't be!_ In her mind, she began replaying all the fights she had seen between the two. Mousse often went out of his way to keep Ranma from a cure, sometimes farther than one would expect if he was simply trying to secure it for himself.

Then, another thought hit her. The Lost Boy had also been attacking Ranma much more often than before Jusenkyo if their history was correct. Before, it took Ryoga months to find Ranma, if not years. Since Ranma was cursed though, Ryoga showed up every few weeks, constantly attacked Ranma as well to prevent a cure from Ranma. _I knew he wasn't stupid enough to fall for all those disguises Ranma wore to mess with him. That bastard was enjoying holding my beloved! He must have felt love for Ranma and followed, and now that Ranma has a female form, he can finally take Ranma. And since Ranma's girl form is Amazon because of our marriage..._ "AIYAH! They Shampoo kill! She keep pig-boy and duck-boy from claiming Airen!"

Ranma held her back. "Shampoo, think about it: are you really strong enough to take them out?" Truthfully, he had been hoping that she would believe Mousse was after him, but never did he suspect Ryoga would play into this trap. _This is turning out better than I could have hoped for!_ "You need a lot of training from the Old Ghoul to surpass Ryoga. I'd offer to train you, but that would arouse their suspicions. And if you fail, they will use the Amazon Laws to further stake claim to me."

Shampoo nodded. That had made sense to her. If they saw the two of them training, the evil males trying to take Ranma from her would up their attempts to secure Ranma for themselves. "Shampoo get Great-Grandmother to train Shampoo, so she defeat too too stupid perverts!"

She smiled and raced off on her bike, as Ranma smiled, enjoying the dark side on this world.

* * *

_The next day after that..._

Ranma dialed a number he had never needed to call, wanting to enjoy this to the fullest. He was tempted to record it, but that would leave a trail.

"_Yes?"_

Ranma smiled. "Herb; thought I'd give you a call."

"_So, Ranma, did you decide to become my bride?"_

Ranma forced a calm over him, needing it to keep things going, as yelling at Herb now might come back to bite him later. "No, I called to warn you of a problem heading your way: the type of problem that could work out real well for you."

Herb paused for a moment. _"Go on."_

"Happosai learned of the Chiisui-ton. He's on his way to steal it from you and use it to lock us." Hearing Herb growl, he continued. "A guy named Taro is on his trail to beat the hell out of the letch, but he'll most likely hit you first to help set up a trap for Happosai. Just in case, you might want to hide it and the Kaisui-fuu, since with Jusenkyo gone, they're too dangerous to leave around anymore. I'd prefer if they were buried far enough in the ground that the letch wouldn't have time to get them."

What Ranma failed to mention was that even if Happosai tried to lock him again, he had already hidden several casks full of the unlocking water, a precaution made when Herb was making some last minute talks with Cologne and his attendants were busy staring at Shampoo.

_Now for the kill._ "Just to add to the prospect of this fight, he **is **wanted by the Amazons, as they have always failed to get him. Now, imagine the pride of doing something the entire Amazon Nation had been unable to do, and it being done by a single male..." Ranma knew that if anything, the idea of being proven better than the Amazons alone would get Herb to follow through with it.

After all, Ranma had been real careful about how the existence of the Chiisui-ton was accidentally reminded to Happosai.

"_Then I have much to prepare for the pervert's...funeral. Any estimations on his arrival?"_

Ranma thought for a bit, trying to not make it seem he had this planned already. "I would say four days, five tops."

He heard Herb fall silent. _"Very well then. I appreciate the warning, Saotome."_

Ranma smiled. "I'm sure you'd do the same for me."

A hesitant "yes" came from Herb, before he hung up.

Hanging up on his end, Ranma smiled as well; glad he had heard that the Musk Prince had purchased a satellite phone before he returned to the Musk Citadel.

* * *

_And the next day..._

"So, Ranma-sama, what have you to profess to me?"

Ranma looked distressed, part of his act to mess with his newest targets. "Oh, fair Kodachi, I fear that a foul cretin is using your heart, as they have done mine."

Kodachi grew enraged. "Who would dare sully the heart that doth love me?"

He turned to her. "Fair maiden, first I must tell thee a story. You see, a foul witch has cursed me, turning me into the pigtailed girl your brother seeks to wed, while you seek to destroy."

Kodachi paled, grabbing him by his shoulders. "Nay, say this is not true, but a soiled fiction you doth speak to my ears!"

Ranma pulled out a thermos, changing into his girl form. "She doth cursed me so that you would always tear at my heart, fighting both for and against my poor soul." She pulled out another thermos, changing to male.

Kodachi fell to her knees. "How could the gods be so cruel as to allow this? Who? Who hath done this to my beloved?"

He sat beside her. "They are Akane Tendo, her Father, and sadly my own as well. But, it gets worse, Kodachi."

"How?" she pleaded. "How could it be worse?"

Ranma sighed, shaking his head. "I was cursed as well so that Akane could take her perversions out on my female form. The Fathers allow this, hoping that she may at one point take such liberties with my male form. As such, all cures for this curse have been destroyed, never to appear again on this world."

Tears began to form in her eyes. _My beloved...will never be whole again. This...this demands punishment!_

Ranma pulled her face so that she was facing him. "I fear that they seek much the same from you. Does not Akane treat you as she does me?"

As her eyes shot open wide, she collapsed into his arms. _The vile woman seeks to take the innocence of my own flower as well! No, this shall not be allowed. First, I shall deal with the two older fools, for surely their magic is stronger than hers. Then, I shall deal with her._ "Fear not, Ranma-sama, for I shall free you from them!"

"Take heed not to injure the home, Kodachi, for they have tied my life to it. Should the home sustain injury, I too shall feel it. Make certain that your fights do not disturb the Tendo home, or I shall surely perish as their last attack will ensure we are not together."

As he hugged her, Ranma had to fully enforce the Soul of Ice to keep from laughing his ass off.

* * *

_And the day after that..._

"Ranma, what's the matter?" asked Nodoka as she saw her son come into the kitchen with a depressed look.

Shaking his head, he talked. "I fear I won't be a Father of any good, Mother."

Nodoka stared aghast. "Whatever would give you that impression, son?"

Ranma held up his hands. "All I have for role models are my own Father and Mr. Tendo. Mr. Tendo abandoned his family, and makes no move to ease their burden. My own Father has destroyed my honor by pawning me off for debts, and even now, continues to sell me off to earn himself luxury, at times even leaving my name in coverage of a debt or bill. With these two as examples of fatherhood, why would I ever dream of putting a child through such?"

Nodoka paled. "Son, are you saying you don't want children?"

Ranma nodded. "What good would I be to them? With those two as examples, would I even know how to properly be a father to my children? No, I shall not have a child. I refuse to be a burden as those two are. I refuse to put myself ahead of children like that. Why, even now, with no income, they simply sit on the porch, playing that game, drinking as much as they can stand, and even eat as much as they can hold. Yet the expect children not done growing up to take care of them, like they were invalids, or incapable of handling their own affairs."

Nodoka never heard the rest of that. As Ranma had planned, she had stopped listening when he had informed her he would not have any children. With the possible threat of no grandchildren, she turned away from the stove. "Ranma dear, can you watch this for me. I must go...discuss... the examples they are setting for you and the girls."

He nodded, stirring the soup as he heard his mother begin to yell at the men, the sound of the family sword being unsheathed and being followed by girlish screams soon reached his ears. "Ah, I feel much more relaxed now."

* * *

Ranma sat up in bed, still smiling. He had simply reversed the gender roles to deal with Kuno, being the pigtailed girl Ranko who was cursed by the fathers to turn into Ranma, so that the school might be continued, was another series of laughs.

So far since then, he hadn't had to worry about attacks from the NWC. If a male got near him, Shampoo would strike them. The Fathers desperately tried to find work, as Nodoka would chase them with the family swords—both Tendo and Saotome, since Kasumi had been taking care of the family blade—while trying to not get killed by the Kuno siblings. Akane had been getting weird looks in school, and when Nabiki had informed her of the newest sets of rumors being told by Tatewaki and Kodachi, she was not too happy.

Smiling, he got up and stretched. While coming up with something to do to Ukyo was still not generating much progress, he did have a plan to deal with Nabiki some more.

Catching his smile in a mirror, Ranma felt...better. "You know, maybe this is better. After all, I still need to deal with stuff, but I'm not stressed about Angels anymore."


End file.
